Episode: Agents In Training
The Director sets up a training test for the agents of the EPF, and all agents must learn to use teamwork to pass it. Transcript Starts at School Courtyard and Mine Shack. Jet Pack Guy, Rookie, PH, Dot, and Gary are all standing in front of the Mine Shack. Everyone is gathered around Gary, who is holding his Spy Phone with the Director's shadow on it. Director: Alright agents, this is the moment you have all been waiting for. Rookie: A DOUGHNUT PARTY!? YES, I KNEW THIS DAY WOULD COME!! CELEBRATION TIME COME ON!! He starts dancing around the courtyard. Director: No Rookie, there is no doughnut party. Rookie. Um, Rookie? ROOKIE!! Rookie stops dancing and waddles back over to the others. Director: Now, as I was saying, this is the moment you have all been waiting for. The training test. All of you will be in unknown tunnels of the Mine. You will come across many obstacles, and you must figure out a way to pass them. Everyone understand? Everyone: Yes Director. Rookie: Wait, there's no doughnut party, right? Director: No! Rookie: Oh, okay.... Director: Alright then, everyone go down into the Mine. G will give you your instructions then. The Director's shadow disappears, and Gary turns off his Spy Phone. Rookie: Aw, I don't wanna go down into the icky, yucky Mine. There are bugs down there and rocks that could fall on us and squish us to death. Gary: Rookie, the chances of that actually occuring is very slim. You will be safe. I promise. Tons of penguins go into the Mine every day, and none of them have gotten hurt.... Gary whispers to the others except Rookie. Gary: So far.... Rookie: Fine. I'll go. But if I get bitten by a spider and then I get knocked out by a big boulder, it's all your fault for not telling me. Gary: Actually, it would be the Earth's fault, because small tremors in the ground could actually cause a rock to - Dot: Can we just go? We're already wasting time and I want to get this over with so I can go back home and finish watching my TV show. A thought bubble appears above Dot's head. It shows a black and white TV image of a penguin siting under a palm tree. A coconut falls on the penguin's head, then a leaf, then a branch, then the whole tree. Dot starts to giggle. Dot: Oh, classic. Jet Pack Guy: OKAY, enough, let's go already. Jet Pack Guy waddles down the steps, and everyone follows. They end up in the Mine, and Gary starts to talk. Gary: Alright, we all need to get in a cart and travel down a few miles in some unknown tunnels of the Mine, but don't worry, because I have actually visited there and charted them down, so - Rookie: But I STINK at Cart Surfing! I always fall out! The turns come too quickly! Gay: I didn't say you had to go extremely fast. You can go at the pace you want. Everyone ready? Everyone nods. Gary: Alright then, let's go! Everyone goes over to the mine cart track and gets in a cart. Gary is first in line, then Jet, then Dot, then PH, and lastly Rookie. Rookie: PH, you've been so quiet. Something wrong? PH: Oh, it's just that I didn't expect this test to be today, so it came as quite a surprise. Rookie: I like surprises. PH: I do too, but not when they come as fast as this. Rookie: But that's what a surprise is! You're not supposed to expect surprises! PH: Ah, we, let's just get on with the test. Gary pushes off, and one by one the agents start to roll down the track. They start to separate farther apart, and soon it is so dark in the Mine that they can't see each other. Dot: Wheeeeee! This is SOOO much fun! Rookie is all on his own, and he is way behind. He is going super fast and is hanging on the side of his cart. Rookie: SOMEBODY HELP!! PH zooms by him and shines a mini flashlight at him. She grabs him and pulls him into her own cart. She is standing on the edges of her cart as if she were on a surfboard. PH: Not used to the rails, eh Rookie? Rookie: N-no, I don't like this game.... PH: Ahaha! It's alright, I saved you anyhow. You better be lucky, I couldn't quite see you. I could only hear your screaming! Rookie: Gee, thanks.... They come to the end of the trail, and their mine cart stops at an empty cave. They hop out and everyone else is waiting for them. Gary: Okay, so it's just like the Director said everyone, we - Rookie: Go into the unknown bowels of the Mine and escape different obstacles and try to get to the - Gary: WOULD EVERYONE PLEASE STOP INTERRUPTING ME!! Rookie's eyes widen and he shuffles back behind everyone. Gary: Ohhkay, now.... as I was saying, we must go through different obstacles and get to the end of the Mine. Everyone understand? Dot: This reminds me of that mission we had back in the old days of the EPF.... Rookie: Yeah, that's where I got my rubber ducky! That test was so much fun! Is this like the same thing? Gary: Yes, it is. Rookie: YAY!! WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR!? LET'S GO!! He runs off into a dark cave. Everyone follows. They end up in a large rocky area with a fast flowing river in the middle. Except, this river is different than the one in the old test. This river has jagged, hard, spiky rocks in different places, and it seems as if there is no way to get across without running into a rock. PH: Whoa there, now that's a mighty fast river! Jet Pack Guy: Well, I'll just do the same thing as last time. Bye. He tries to turn on his jet pack but it doesn't turn on. He tries it again. And again. It still ddoesn't work. Jet Pack Guy: What's wrong with this thing? Gary: I knew you would use it in the test, so I disabled it when you weren't looking. Jet Pack Guy: How dare you - Gary: No no, you should thank me. Jet Pack Guy: Never. Gary: Okaaaaaay then.... Rookie: Hmm, these rocks are pointy. Dot: Well they'e not square. Rookie: I was just pointing something out! Get it? I was just pointing ''something out! Dot: Uhh yeah, haha.... ''She whispers to PH. Dot: He's gone mad. Gary is waddling over to a corner in the cave and looks at a small pile of rubbish there. Gary: Interesting.... we could use some of this stuff.... TBC.